La biografia non autorizzata di Weiss Guertena
by whitedead
Summary: La vita del misterioso artista, la sua misteriosa fine, la nascita di Mary.


LA BIOGRAFIA NON AUTORIZZATA DI WEISS GUERTENA

Weiss Guertena nasce da una famiglia di origine sudamericana, pare che il padre fosse argentino, mentre la madre era svizzera, fu infatti lei a scegliere come nome "Weiss". Il padre era uno scrittore di scarsa fama (aveva occasionalmente scritto per "El Peso"), che aveva una collezione molto ampia di libri scritti da Jorge Luis Borges, scrittore argentino di fama internazionale che, nei suoi libri, affrontavai temi filosofici quali:  
1) La metafora  
2) L'infinito spaziale e temporale  
3) Il labirinto  
4) Gli specchi  
5) Il doppio  
6) Le tigri (intese come animale di riferimento caratteriale e spirituale)  
7) La rosa  
8) Il sogno  
9) Gli scacchi  
10) Il viaggio  
11) I miti nordici  
12) I temi della colpa, del perdono e del peccato (Esistenzialismo)  
13) Il paradiso perduto (Romanticismo)  
14) Dio e le Sacre Scritture (Cristianesimo)  
Subì inoltre influenze di scrittori come Wells, Shopenhaurer e di religioni come il Cristianesimo,l'Islam, il Buddhismo, il Taosimo, lo Gnosticismo e l'Ebraismo. Weiss crebbe con queste storie al posto delle favole,ciò gli diede una formazione culturale molto ampia e lo fece interessare al trascendente, all'infinito e al mistico.  
Ebbe una formazione classica, si laureò in Arte e Letteratura con una tesi su "Il Cubismo e L'arte Astratta", due temi estetici apparentemente contrapposti e che nelle sue opere saranno fondamentali.  
Non si sa di preciso quando Guertena abbia iniziato a dipingere o perché, si racconta che egli cercasse, nella sua giovinezza, il senso delle cose nella letteratura, nella Scienza, nella Filosofia, e più cercava più gli sembrava di squarciare quel Velo di Maya che era l'apparenza per raggiungere la trascendenza, un giorno gli parve di scorgere l'Assoluto nell'Arte in un dipinto e decise di cercare un opera d'arte che fosse non un semplice spiraglio, ma una porta spalancata verso l'Infinito. Pare che abbia trovato questa porta in un quadro astratto, subedo una vera e propria Catarsi, ciò lo convinse a diventare un pittore. Weiss Guertena era inoltre, come si è detto, appassionato di Occulto e Trascendente, la leggenda vuole che riconobbe forme geometriche di cerchi magici nel quadro in questione, e si convinse che l'Arte poteva essere Filosoficamente e Metafisicamente una forma di "Magia", ossia la porta verso l'Oltre.

-I suoi primi dipinti sono di natura realista (L'uomo che tossisce, il Gatto, la Donna che prende il giornale, la donna in rosso) perché Guertena pensava di poter scorgere l'Assoluto solo negli attimi di vita quotidiana,fermandoli ed eternizzandoli nei loro momenti cruciali.  
Pare che dipingesse da solo, nel suo appartamento, al tempo i suoi dipinti non ebbero molta fortuna e per guadagnarsi da vivere dipingeva costantemente anche per strada e per pochi spiccioli, facendo di lui un artista molto trasandato, con uno stile di vita eccentrico che ha conservato per tutta la vita. L'Einstein della pittura non ha mai smesso di vivere nel suo laboratorio creativo disordinato e pasticciato.

-La sua seconda serie di dipinti è di natura Simbolica, in questa fase artistica Guertena riteneva che il soggetto del dipinto dovesse rappresentare dei concetti profondi (l'impiccato, Illuminismo, Morte dell'individuo, le bambole strane). In particolare ci sono molti dibattiti su Incorporazione dello Spirito, in quanto Guertena scrisse in via epistolare ad una musicista sua amica che "Lo spirito può prendere forma, o meglio sbocciare, da un anima pura come una Rosa, connessa all'anima con un duplice legame. Io credo che dalla Rosa dello spirito nascano i colori che danno vita ad una tela".

-La terza serie dei suoi dipinti riguarda più che l'oggetto lo sfondo (Orizzonte, Notte meravigliosa). Lo sfondo in questi casi è una vera porta verso l'infinito di natura Leopardiana, che Guertena rappresenta con grande precisione e abilità.

-Nella sua terzultima fase Guertena inizia i suoi capolavori Astratti (la maggior parte delle sue opere, e soprattutto la gran parte delle sue sculture e lavori di manifattura) che all'inizio non ebbero molto successo in quanto il Cubismo era di maggiore successo(essendo tornato in voga) ma in seguito lo resero un artista molto affermato e ricchissimo, da allora iniziò a dipingere a pagamento, su commissione, per opere pubbliche o privatamente, per svago e a volte dipingeva senza nemmeno mostrare le sue opere, tenendole nella sua stanza. Questa è la sua fase più prolifica e varia, Guertena univa idee, oggetti e concetti e poi creava con la sua arte, a volte l'ispirazione gli veniva parlando, a volte sognando, a volte guardando oggetti e persone per la strada. A volte addirittura prendeva parole a caso dal giornale e le univa per creare concetti che poi facevano da ispirazione per le sue opere, che divennero sempre meno riconoscibili e sempre più informi, astratte, assurde, sempre più sperimentali. Pare che nell'Astratto, il suo concetto più alto, egli volesse rappresentare l'Infinito nelle sue manifestazioni concrete e non reali, non più rubandolo allo sfondo dei ritratti.

-L'Astratto però diventa anche una porta dell'Infinito dentro di sé, in quanto in questa fase Guertena si convince, leggendo anche gli scritti Buddhisti e di Shopenhauer, che l'Infinito è anzitutto e soprattutto dentro di noi e che la mente è fonte di idee, è all'origine di ogni astrazioni dello Spirito, e che quindi l'Uomo fosse l'unica manifestazione vera dell'Infinito in quanto solo l'uomo poteva accedervi, e l'astrazione è la migliore delle abilità per trovare l'infinito fuori di sé, prima, e poi dentro di sé.  
Guertena dipinse in questa fase per ben 30 anni, sempre più famoso e anche con la nomea di "artista pazzo e geniale" per via della sua eccentricità. E' considerata da alcuni studiosi una estensione della fase precedente, solo ancora più astratta, più interiorizzante e più concettuale.

-Non si sa molto della sua ultima fase, quella che precedette la misteriosissima morte ancora oggi inspiegata, si sa comunque che Guertena (parlando dei dipinti in questa fase) li descriveva come "autentiche porte dell'Infinito (…) non solo rappresentazioni". In questa fase scrisse il suo famoso Diario, andato oggi perduto, e molti scritti frammentari nei quali descrive come il sentimento, l'astrazione, il pensiero e persino l'anima umana possano venire racchiusi nell'arte, porta dell'Infinito per altri uomini, creando una "dimensione altra" dove tali sentimenti assumono forma e vita. Ora Guertena inizia a dipingere solo un'Arte astratta e mistica, quasi magica, simbolicamente esoterica, di cui forse non ci è rimasto molto perché pare che ci siano solo sei opere degne di nota in questa collezione:  
-Incorporazione dello Spirito  
-Abisso dell'Oscurità  
-Mondo Fabbricato  
-Stadio Finale  
-Guertena  
-Mary  
1) Incorporazione dello Spirito rappresenta l'unione quasi mistica fra l'Opera d'arte, la rosa, simbolo di amore e sofferenza, che sboccia nell'anima con cui si unisce, un'anima pura legata alla rosa. Pare che se la rosa cambia colore, qualsiasi altra rosa dello stesso tipo disegnata su tela (pare ne abbia fatte due, una rossa e una blu) potrebbe divenire reale. Questo, in teoria, significa che se la Rosa diventa gialla, allora chi possiede la rosa gialla in un dipinto diventerà reale.  
2) Abisso dell'Oscurità rappresenta un immersione che Guertena ha fatto nelle sue opere per vitalizzarle e creare un vero e proprio portale, secondo alcune leggende metropolitane è così che Guertena è morto, e chiunque potrebbe entrare nel mondo delle sue opere immergendosi nel dipinto. Si tratterebbe dunque di un portale.  
3) Pare che, sempre secondo queste leggende, lo Spirito di Guertena abbia abitato il quadro del "Mondo Fabbricato", che sarebbe un quadro al cui interno, nella stessa dimensione, sarebbero contenute tutte le rappresentazioni, le sue opere e i suoi pensieri diventano reali.  
4) Stadio finale è un letto di forma cubica, rassomigliante un diamante nero. Pare dormire su questo letto sia fatale, dato che ha la funzione opposta di Incarnazione dello Spirito: quest'ultimo rappresenta l'Anima che prende forma, si manifesta. Questo invece rappresenta il sonno della morte, l'Oblio, la morte, la perdita dell'anima. E' considerato un letto maledetto su cui nessuno dovrebbe dormire.  
5) Pare che Guertena si sia fatto un autoritratto da dietro, cosa rarissima dato che lui, oltre al Giocoliere e (forse) la Donna in rosso, non dipingeva persone reali. E' un autoritratto precisissimo, quasi foto-realistico, il che è molto strano per il suo ultimo periodo artistico. Secondo alcuni rappresenta l'Io che osserva se stesso.  
6) Mary è il quadro più misterioso di Guertena, un quadro immensamente realistico che però non ha modelli nella vita reale ,una bambina dagli occhi celestiali e i capelli aurei, un vestito verde e un'aria sorridente. Pare che Guertena, se nella Donna in rosso voleva simboleggiare come l'Amore per lui fosse sofferenza (la Donna in rosso è bella all'apparenza, ma vorace e pericolosa), in Mary rappresentò la Sintesi fra due cuori, una figlia, che lui non ebbe mai.  
Pare che avesse un rapporto morboso con questo quadro (se lo portava dietro durante i viaggi, lo modificava di frequente spostando ogni volta la fine della preparazione, lo teneva nascosto, lo curava in maniera maniacale, gli parlava) e che su questo quadro lui praticasse le sue arti quasi magiche più che con gli altri, ma di questo quadro non è rimasto nulla, secondo alcuni è ancora oggi dentro il Mondo Fabbricato...

(Il giorno prima della morte di Guertena)

Weiss si alzò dallo sgabello, posò la tavolozza sul tavolo vicino e si tolse il grembiule pieno di macchie colorate, guardandolo per un istante: sembrava un opera d'arte astratta, ed era nata dal mero caso. Sorrise stanco. Si sedette sul materasso,guardandosi attorno...la stanza era piena di fogli appesi, scarabocchi di tutti i colori senza forme esatte o con simboli e numeri, c'era un fortissimo odore di Carta e Vernice. Si mise il viso fra le mani e si accorse di essersi macchiato di colori la faccia. Andò verso il bagno e si lavò mani e faccia, poi si guardò allo specchio rimirando tutti i segni dell'anzianità: i capelli grigi, le rughe, la barba non rasata da molto tempo, le borse sotto quegli occhi stanchi che, per tutta la vita, avevano cercato l'Infinito, forse per compensare la mancanza di amore che aveva sentito dalla morte di sua madre, la continua ricerca del modo per scambiare il Reale con il Trascendentale e Immaginario. E Mary era dietro di lui, sorridente e benevola come sempre, la vedeva dallo specchio e le sorrise a sua volta, ma lei non mutò espressione. Non poteva, era solo un quadro.  
Si voltò e andò verso il quadro,fissandolo, poi sussurrò esasperato "Perché non parli?" Mary non rispose, era immobile. Per quanto fosse identica ad un essere umano reale, per quanto fosse più bella e dolce di qualsiasi umano avesse mai incontrato, per quanto lo desiderasse, lei non si muoveva.  
Guertena ormai aveva dipinto centinaia di quadri, aveva fatto un sacco di opere, le aveva riassunte tutte nel "Mondo Fabbricato" che rappresentava tutto il suo mondo immaginario, la sua anima stessa metafenomenicamente.  
Si era Immerso nell'Abisso dell'Oscurità più volte per dare vita alle sue opere, ora però voleva qualcosa di più. Fra le sue conoscenze si vociferava già che fosse impazzito, ma era sicuro che quei quadri ogni tanto si muovessero, ma mai sotto il suo sguardo, gli sembrava che fossero sul punto di vivere, ma mai in atto, solo in potenza.  
Sapeva che avevano bisogno di uno spirito, le sue immersioni li rendevano vivi solo in parte, non erano autonomi

E così anche Mary. L'aveva dipinta realistica, troppo realistica, lei aveva bisogno di un'anima intera per muoversi, sapeva che il semplice pensiero non sarebbe bastato a far sorridere davvero quel visino, immortalato in un sorriso che non poteva esprimersi nel sorriso successivo. Per lei non bastava un sentimento, lei meritava di più.  
Guertena sospirò e si pulì gli occhiali, sapeva già cosa doveva fare, e ormai attendere oltre era inutile.  
Rimase immobile davanti al quadro, fissandola negli occhi.

Stava per praticare l'Immersione totale, una cosa che non aveva mai fatto, immergersi non nel mondo fabbricato, che aveva visitato, osservando al suo interno le sue creazioni parlare e muoversi, ora stava per entrare del tutto dentro il quadro di Mary, e fondersi con lei.  
"Sto arrivando, Mary" disse, per poi completare la frase lasciandosi andare "Papà ti sta per raggiungere". Mentre Weiss stringeva il quadro al suo petto passarono ore, minuti, secondi, secoli. Il tempo per la mente è relativo.  
Alla fine Mary mosse le pupille, di poco, impercettibilmente,Guertena disse "Funziona!" continuò a immergersi, ad immergere tutto il suo amore, tutti i suoi pensieri, la sua vita, i suoi ricordi, la sua personalità, tutto se stesso, Weiss Guertena, in Mary.  
Mary mosse un po' gli occhi, i capelli si scostarono leggermente, il collo ebbe una piccola torsione, faceva impercettibili movimenti a scatti, poi divenne sempre più armonica, i movimenti divennero continui e fluenti, veloci. Mary si guardò attorno, finalmente "sbloccata", e cominciò a muoversi nel quadro bianco, a camminare per quanto poteva nello spazio limitato, poi si accorse della finestra quadrata davanti a lei che mostrava un uomo stanco dai capelli un po' lunghi e bianchi, che la guardava. Intuitivamente sentiva come se quell'uomo fosse il motivo della sua vita, si sentiva in parte come lui e in parte diversa specchiandosi in quell'immagine, come una figlia in parte somiglia al padre, in parte è unica. Weiss la guardò sorridendo e disse "Mary...".

Mary sentiva, in quelle parole, la propria identità, sentiva di "essere" Mary, e in quelle parole sentiva una fonte d'amore, un ponte, un cordone Ombellicale di affetto e calore.

Si avvicinò alla finestra, guardando suo padre,e gli sorrise "Papà!". Guertena aveva le lacrime agli occhi, non era riuscito a trattenerle "Mary!" allungò le mani verso il quadro, Mary le allungò verso la finestra, le mani di lei uscirono dal quadro, le mani di lui vi entrarono, Mary riuscì a toccare il grande torso, lo sentiva caldo e in forte contrasto con il quadro che era temperato, lentamente lo strinse,e lui strinse lei. Si abbracciarono forte, Weiss Guertena disse "Mary...sei viva!" Mary lo stringeva sempre di più, non voleva lasciarlo, non voleva smettere di ricevere quell'amore, e lui non voleva smettere di donarglielo, più lui gliene dava più lei si sentiva viva, e Guertena non si fermò.

Mary sentì tutto quell'affetto, quei pensieri venire verso di lei senza sosta.  
Al tempo stesso, però, sentiva lui e la sua presa sempre più deboli, sempre meno consistente, come se piano piano diventasse aria "Papà..." Weiss la stringeva sempre di più, anche Mary lo faceva, ma sentiva che in qualche modo lo stava perdendo, Mary d'istinto lo tirò a sé, sempre più dentro il quadro "Papà..stai male?" Weiss non le rispose, la stringeva sempre più forte, diventando sempre più debole, ormai era immerso nel quadro fino all'ombelico e teneva gli occhi chiusi. Mary iniziava a poter immergere le mani nel suo corpo, ormai poco più corporeo di un ologramma "Papà! Non te ne andare,non lasciarmi sola!" Guertena guardò Mary, il suo viso quasi trasparente,e disse "Ti voglio bene Mary...Scusami" Weiss si gettò nel quadro e al tempo stesso Mary lo tirò dentro per non farlo sparire, e quando l'immersione fu completa non rimase nulla, Mary stava stringendo l'aria "Papà...Papà!" Mary scoppiò a piangere, stringendosi le braccia al petto e sentendo la cocente mancanza di qualcosa da abbracciare, qualcosa che non c'era più. Lo cercò ovunque, ma il quadro era bianco, non c'era nulla.  
Lo cercò urlando il suo nome, ma non c'erano pareti per l'eco, il bianco si stendeva all'infinito.  
Guertena non venne ritrovato nel suo appartamento, c'era solo una tela bianca, con un nome scritto sotto "Mary" ma nessuno rappresentato al suo interno. "Weiss" disse il Dottore, guardando il quadro vuoto "Dimmi che non l'hai fatto….".

Mary si era spostata, ogni dipinto infatti poteva spostarsi da un quadro all'altro se voleva, eppure solo lei era viva, veramente viva. Si spostò da un quadro all'altro nel Mondo fabbricato, guardando dalle finestre di ogni quadro il mondo da cui suo Padre era venuto, il mondo che i suoi abitanti chiamavano "Museo", pieno di persone che semplicemente guardavano i quadri. Era inutile urlare o sbattere i pugni contro il vetro, loro non vedevano nulla. Mary non voleva essere come i quadri nel mondo reale e nel museo, immobile e statica, voleva rimanere nel mondo fabbricato, dove c'erano le copie dei quadri, vive e capaci di muoversi. Ma non come lei.  
Mary scese in fondo, quel posto era un vero labirinto. Mary cercò di quadro in quadro suo padre senza trovarlo, trovando infine il fondo del Mondo Fabbbricato, lì dove c'era la sua "copia" del quadro.  
Mary rimase nel quadro a piangere finché un giorno, infuriata e triste, urlò "Perchè mi hai creata per poi lasciarmi sola?!" diede pugni al vetro del quadro, e questo si ruppe: il trascendente era, per la prima volta, divenuto Immanente, l'immaginario reale. Mary era il primo pensiero che diventava realtà,ma non lo sapeva ancora, sapeva solo che c'era vetro ovunque in quel posto buio e nero. Mary ebbe paura, si spaventò, ma vide dei fogli a terra, come quelli in cui suo padre l'aveva fatta nascere.

Mary immaginò dei pastelli, e questi comparvero e Mary capì che, in quel mondo, Immaginazione e realtà erano tutt'uno. Mary iniziò a disegnare, voleva fare come suo padre per disegnarlo e ridargli vita, ma i disegni che faceva di lui erano privi di vita, di spirito, perché lo spirito di lui era ormai tuttuno con lei...  
Mary era triste, sola, spaventata, arrabbiata, senza un senso, disperata.  
Iniziò a dipingere, si creò un mondo tutto suo che seguiva le sue regole, lo Sketchbook, dove viveva sola, finché un giorno non trovò in un vaso un fiore Giallo. Una rosa. Mary la prese, e dopo tutti quei viaggi aveva imparato cosa significava.  
Incorporazione dello spirito, lei però era solo spirito, voleva un corpo, sapeva che suo padre voleva questo per lei, la voleva viva prima e corporea dopo. Mary lì creava solo mostri e creature senz'anima e solo parzialmente vive, dipingendo nel mondo reale forse avrebbe potuto riportare in vita suo padre, però creare uno spirito non era come creare un corpo, aveva bisogno di prendere il posto di qualcuno, di una persona vivente dotata di una vera anima, e magari un giorno sarebbe riuscita anche a riportare in vita suo padre, presente in tutto quel mondo che lei governava. Del resto si dice che Dio sia in ogni cosa nella sua creazione.  
Mary rimase in attesa, progettò il suo mondo, molti visitatori venivano e restavano intrappolati, andando ad animare i vari quadri e opere d'arte, ma a lei non bastava avere quei servi, voleva qualcuno che la salvasse, qualcuno con cui andare via...  
Un giorno Mary venne informata che due persone erano cadute nel Mondo Fabbricato ma le loro anime non erano state ancora divorate, non erano ancora delle opere d'arte intrappolate nel quadro, erano vivi con le loro rose...Mary si avviò verso la stanza viola, aspettandoli... "Papà, sto arrivando".  
Si asciugò le lacrime. Basta piangere ora, è il momento di agire.

" _Pandeismo: teoria filosofica secondo cui Dio sia morto creando l'universo, che è composto appunto da "Dio" trasformatosi nel nostro mondo, perdendo però la sua esistenza divina_ ".  
FINE


End file.
